


Grey Hairs

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [27]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, and what is a brain to mouth filter before coffee, fluffy fluff, rex is still champion for best human octopus, rex sure as heck doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rex has zero brain to mouth filter after waking up.





	Grey Hairs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that needed to happen thanks to this [prompt list](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/162207373139/real-domestic-otp-scenarios) rexodywolffe just happened. Please enjoy extreme fluff.

Rex stretched, just having gotten up from a nap. He wandered into the kitchen to find Wolffe and Cody talking in the kitchen. They all had the day off, and were actually  _ relaxing _ for once, rather than finding some mundane task to do. Rather than joining the conversation like most ordinary people would, Rex walked up behind Wolffe and curled around his back. He wrapped his hands around Wolffe’s waist nuzzling into the short hairs at his neck. He earned the ‘human octopus’ nickname for a reason dammit.

Rex pulled back a little, and it was obviously still too soon after waking because his brain to mouth filter was definitely gone, “Hey, you’ve got more grey hair back here.”

Wolffe huffed while Cody outright cackled from the other side of the room. 

Rex rolled his eyes, “Like you’re doing any better Codes.” 

Cody gave a look of mock offence “Me?! Grey? Never.” 

Wolffe scoffed, “Have you looked in a mirror lately?”

Rex propped his chin on Wolffe’s shoulder, both of them peering at Cody. “You know it’s because he’s too busy preening over his face to notice. It’s true, I saw him yesterday.”

“You little  _ shit _ ! I was not and you know it.” 

It was Rex’s turn to cackle, but he had to do so on the run, because Cody started chasing him around the counter. 

They were stopped short by Wolffe catching them both, practically hauling them off their feet.

“Let’s go settle this like adults.” He pulled them towards the stairs, “In the bedroom.”

Rex smirked at Cody, before both of them bolting ahead of Wolffe, “Only if you can catch us old man!”

Wolffe growled, and captured them easily. Almost like they  _ wanted _ to be caught by the big bad grey wolf.


End file.
